


Clint Barton x Reader: Ghostly Encounter

by Whiskma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ghostly Power, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing of the newest installment to the team, Clint pays no mind. He would not voice any thought on the matter. No one has seen the newbie in action, so assumptions would help none.</p><p>However, after witnessing a prank pulled, Clint decides to find out who this person really was. But, that's not exactly easy, considering the report the team read told them the newbie had the powers of a Ghost. Ectoplasm blasts, phasing through objects and even people, and flight. So this was going to be a true test of Clint's tracking skills.</p><p>But what happens after a full week of searching when Clint finds the newbie cuddled under the blankets of his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton x Reader: Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots, however many, are going to be Gender Neutral. I'm going to try hardest to make it so!
> 
> Anyways, if you happen to have a specific storyline in mind for one of these shots, let me know via comments or personal email.
> 
> If you are requesting a smut story, there will be two chapters in store. One for both genders. Hopefully this solution will appeal to those who wish to read. I hate accidentally excluding people from a story

Life was fun when you could fly around, especially when you were invisible. And phasing was pretty fun too. But, when it got serious, you got serious. Any other time, you could be found... well not seen, but found floating around, usually just watching T.V, reading some sort of book, or messing with the others. Not in too much of a way they would know without a doubt it was you, just subtle little things. Like salt in the sugar container. At least, you used to. When you moved into the tower, you did not ever show yourself, except for the occasional floating book or poptart, one of which Thor tried to snatch. You weren't that skilled at meeting new people, so you would always disappear before you could comunicate, not rudely of course. But, a few pranks on the wrong people, and almost setting off a Code G.R.E.E.N, you decided it was best to just stay quiet. Only appearing when there was a meeting, then immediately disappearing when it was over.

This paticular day, it was storming, and you didn't get enough sleep for the last few days because of some racket in the vents. Today you were quite out if it, and wanted a nap. With your eyes closed, you counted the feeling of phasing up to three times from the living room. But, because of your tired state, you phased one extra level, and plopped down on the bed in the room. The blankets smelled of something you weren't very familiar with, but it brought you a sense of comfort. After a few breaths, you were in a deep sleep. Your dreams were filled with a member of the team you seemed to follow around without his knowledge. He was always searching for someone, but you didn't know who. You wanted to help him, but you knew absolutely nothing about him, or your shared team. What you did observe from him is that he loved to be alone to think. So when he just sat in a room, or stood out on the roof with his arms crossed, you just let him be.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clint, I've been meaning to speak with you," Natasha jogged down the hallway, catching up to the thinking archer. He turned his head slightly, lifting his brows in a silent answer. Natasha continued. "I managed to find something on the new teamate. Their name is (F/n) (L/n), they're of legal drinking age, and uh," Natasha handed Clint a folder with a large picture, "That's what they look like, does this help you any?" Clint stopped, looking over the documents, and mentally smacking himself.

"Yeah, it helps out a lot actually, thanks Nat," Clint gave her a side hug, and quickly ran off, folder in his hand. Nat just shook her head, a smile forming on her lips.

"The last time I saw him like this was when he had a love interest in me," Nat shook her head, walking back the direction she came. "And when he wanted to find out every tidbit on the rest of the team,"

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clint closed his doors, locking them in place. After taking a quick shower, Clint sat down in the middle of his large bed, wearing dark purple plaid pajama pants. He began placing papers, photos, and even a fingerprint chart in front of him. He studied them all in great depth, learning things he probably would have never figured out on his own. Clint was getting a sudden sense of guilt he had felt only once before. During an assignment, Clint had chosen to spare an Agent with the Alias of Black Widow. He still did know why he hesitated, but he was glad he was the one behind the bow. Now him and Nat are best friends.

With a huff of defeat, Clint put all the folders content back in order, and set it on his bed side table. Crawling under the soft blankets, Clint turned off his lamp light, and stretched out. His hand brushing against something under the blanket, making him freeze. Clint gently lifted the covers, finding exactly who he had been searching for in... his own bed. He gently tapped their shoulder, causing them to roll over, their face of pure peace. Their clothes were slightly wrinkled, a sign they were there for a while. He gently moved some hair from their eyes, admiring how pleasant they looked.

Clint sighed, and slowly got up from his bed, and gently laid out his blankets over the new team member. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He was about to take out his hearing aids, until he heard a solemn noise.

"Please stay," Clint was wide eyed, did they notice him? He decided to wait. They spoke again. "Where'd you go?" The person slowly sat up, rubbing their (e/c) eyes. When they looked at Clint, he blinked, waiting. They looked confused, and a little hurt. They pouted their lip slightly, Clint wanted to test something. He walked back over, smiling. The newbie smiled back at him, and scooted over enough for him to lay back down. Clint was unsure if they were serious, or in a sleep walking sort of state. Well, maybe he could go to sleep in his bed after all... with company... oh boy.

The newbie smiled when he got back under the covers, still sitting. The newbie laid back down, rubbing their eyes. Clint observed the action, it was a little cute. He sighed, looks like he was going to have some company on this night. Clint sunk down on his pillow, taking out his hearing aids, and placing them on the table by him. The soft clank was unheard by Clint, but, his sense of touch wad overidden with a head on his chest, and an arm around his waist. Now he was trapped.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon waking up, you felt so comfortable. The smell you weren't as used to the day before, was all around you now. It was nice. When you attempted to stretch, you felt an arm around your waist pull you closer to someone behind you. The person put their head between your neck and shoulder. You turned your head slightly to see who it was.

"Huh?" You blushed furiously. It was Clint, the archer you had taken a liking to. You weren't complaining, but you wanted to know why you were in his bed and not your own. As you thought, Clint snuggled up to your neck, and breathed in the fresh morning air. You wondered if you should phase from his arms, and get out of their, but when he opened his eyes you just couldn't bring yourself to it. He blinked a few times, and shifted his light blue eyes to your (e/c) ones. You both didn't move, you just starred at each other.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So... what does this make us?" You averted your eyes as Clint button up a checkered maroon flannel. He shrugged, rolling up his sleeves.

"I dunno," You gently drifted about the archer's room, your clothes from yesterday smelt like him... maybe after all of this you shouldn't follow him around any more. You sighed, and faded away. Clint looked around, and exhaled. "Can you come back please? I'd like to actually have a conversation with my stalker," You froze, and slowly showed yourself. Your face was a bright red.

"What?" Clint smirked, and sat on his bed, lying back to watch you float around.

"You know what I mean, you've been following me around, a lot lately. I thank you for the privacy you have given me when I go do certain things," Your face got even more red. Clint chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." You covered your eyes. Clint sat up, and gently pulled your hands away from your face.

"Come on, sit with me," Clint let go, letting you float down to his bed. You tried looking around the room, but it was all his, so you resorted to starring at your hands. Clint leaned forwards to look at you, the blush on your face made him chuckle. "Now, how long have you been following me?" You blinked.

"A few days after I joined. I was lost, and decided to follow you to see where everything was... and when I couldn't find you, I went to the living room to watch whatever was on the TV," Clint nodded, and looked to his bed.

"Okay, so did you know you were in my bed, by following me around, yesterday?" You shook your head, your face was beet red.

"No, I promise that was an accident! I meant to go into my room... but I accidentally went up an extra level," Clint nodded, looking off.

"So... when exactly did you take a shine to me?" You blinked several times before answering.

"A few days after I joined..." Clint nodded, starrant straight ahead. Your face burned, you felt like you screwed up already.

"You know... if you were to accidentally find yourself in my bed again, I wouldn't mind it," With that, the archer stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving you frozen where you sat. You immediately floated up in the air, and phased through the doors, not fading away to follow this time. Instead, you floated by Clint's side.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natasha walked into the living room, and observed the scene before her. Clint Barton was laying on the couch in a flannel, with the newbie on top of him, both sound asleep. She smiled, and turned off the T.V so they wouldn't get abruptly woken up by loud sounds. Natasha also brought the two a blanket, and covered them both with it. Satisfied with her work, she silently left the room, leaving a note next to the door.

"Do not disturb the Bird and Ghost"

**Author's Note:**

> My email is: colecypler@gmail.com
> 
> Email me if you want to keep your request private


End file.
